Turbine blades and vanes as well as other components for high-temperature applications, after prolonged use, in many cases have cracks or regions in which corrosion has occurred, in which case these cracks or regions have to be removed during refurbishment of the components, with the result that a recess is in each case formed there.
The cracks or the recess are then filled with a solder. The multicomponent solder contains, inter alia, agents for reducing the melting point (e.g. boron) or other constituents which, as tests carried out in the context of the present invention have demonstrated, form brittle phases (e.g. chromium boride) with a final coating (e.g. corrosion-resistant layer, heat-resistant layer) which is to be applied.
Therefore, layer systems of this type have poor mechanical properties, in particular at high temperatures. The function of the coating of protecting against oxidation and corrosion is also reduced.